comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-07-19 - Kryptonian Encounters of the Czarnian Kind
It's upstate New York, the Catskills, and some careless camper didnt remember to put out their campfire. As a result, the fledgeling forest fire is growing. Animals running from it, smoke billowing, homes not far in the direction where the fire is spreading. Kara Zor-El, also known as Supergirl, having just recovered from a particularly bad situation dealing with being split into one good and one evil Kara and forced back together again, has been trying to put it behind her by going out into the scenic beauty of upstate New York. She sighs as she sees the fire. "Figures..." she says to herself, and flies overhead to put it out before anyone gets hurt. Lobo looks around. Not again. What a weird fraggin' sensation. He got tired of trying to get a bead on where the alternate-reality Impulse was when he was hanging out nearby, anyway. That horrible sensation of being shoved through... whatever it was. Space/time. Its almost like something out of the Terminator. Energy buildup. Crackling about, and then there's an explosion, just outside the forest. Ooookay... last he remembered, he was blind. What the frag? How can he see now? "Wait a sec..." The slim, pale teen slaps himself in the face to be sure. "Holy canoli!" Did he just say that? "I'm cured! I..." He jabs himself in the eye just to be sure. Yup, its recovering just fine. "Awesome! Whe..." He looks at the dilapidated old building that used to be the base of Young Justice, and his face falls. "Oh..." A teen girl-shaped shadow flies overhead of Slobo, standing in midair with her arms crossed as she looks down at you on the ground, her skirt and cape fluttering in the wind. "Er... Hello there? Please tell me you're not someone I have to fight? I've had a really, really, REALLY tough week." Slobo looks up, spotting Supergirl. He lifts a hand and waves. "Hey!" he says, and then points over to the building. "Uh, before we fight (if we fight), d'you know what happened over there? That used to be the hideout for Young Justice... what happened to 'em?" Supergirl lands on the ground, flying straight down and landing lightly on her feet. "Um.... I don't really know. I've been sort of busy for the last few months since I arrived on this plane- Young Justice... do you mean Kon-El's..." She peers at him. "Do you know Kon? I mean... Superboy?" Slobo gives a nod so quick one might expect his head to rattle. "Yeah! He's one of the ones! One of the group that had all that goofy voting fracas for who was gonna be leader. I'm a little glad Wonder Girl got the position." Supergirl peers at him again. "You know Cass- er.. You know Wonder Girl too?" She crosses her arms. "So um... who are you again?" Slobo gives the blonde a once-over. He gives a wide grin, before sticking out a hand. "Slo-bo! Or Slobo. Th'Top Teen! I, uh, had an extended vacation thanks to one fraggin' bastich called Darkseid but I guess... I'm back!" Supergirl just looks at him and his outstretched hand for a while. She's very sure she learned English a couple of months ago, but for the life of her some of what he's saying seems to be gibberish. But she does make out some of it. "Darkseid?" She clenches her fists a bit. "Yeah ... me and my cousin kicked his butt a little while ago after he tried to make me his... I don't know... general or captain or something. It's like a fuzzy... I'd rather forget about it." She pauses. "So.... I'm not sure, are you saying he's your friend or enemy, because I don't really understand most of what you're saying right now." Slobo blinks. "He definitely ain't no friend." He frowned, looking the be-skirted heroine up and down once again. "Who're *you*?" he asked. "I ain't been around too long, 'specially here on Earth, and now that I'm back again I guess I got more questions." Supergirl pauses, looking down at the S on her shirt, then at the pale white skinned alien. "Er.... Kara..." She shakes her head. "Supergirl. I'm Supergirl. Superman's cousin." Her fists relax a bit. "Huh, all I met was Superboy," Slobo admits, tapping his chin. "So, yer a Kryptonian then?" he asked. < This better on your strange tongue?> he asked with a smile. < I was part of Young Justice. Darkseid zapped me and I got sent to another dimension. I guess the team thought he killed me.> Supergirl smiles, suddenly pleased, and starts talking in her native tongue fluently, "< You speak Kryptonian? I don't recognize your species! Where are you from?>" She lands, her feet lightly touching the ground, and walks over to you. "< Well... Darkseid's in deep space now. Literally in deep space, at least until someone thaws him out. I didnt know he was able to zap people to other dimensions though.>" She tilts her head. "< How did you learn to speak Kryptonian anyway? You don't look old enough to have been on Krypton before it... you know... exploded.>" Shrugging, the pale lad raises a brow at the girl. "< I inherited my language skills, I know over seventeen thousand. Even had a little chat with Jana of the Wonder Twins,>" he said. "< I'm a Czarnian. One of the last, I guess.>" As the girl approaches, he sticks out a chalk white, black-nailed hand. Supergirl looks sad. "< I don't think I know Jana. Never heard of Czarnians either, for that matter. Oh that's too bad.>" she says, sympathetically. "< I know how that feels>" She looks at his hand again. Then it dawns on her. "< Oh... shaking hands sorry.>" She shakes the Czarnian's hand with a firm grip. Slobo's grip is just as firm, and he gives a strong pump. The Czarnian grins and nods. "< Don't you worry though. I'm sure there were other survivors,>" he said encouragingly. "< So, good fortune that you found me. I don't even have transportation and I think it'd be stupid of me to wander around alone headed down to New York... What brings you over here, anyway, uh, Supergirl?>" Supergirl looks around. "< Oh I was just looking for somewhere nice and peaceful to think to myself. Guess that wasnt meant to be though right?>" She tilts her head. "< Do you need a lift somewhere?>" she asks politely. "< That'd be nice,>" Slobo said, rubbing at his slightly stubbled chin. "Where do you suppose Superboy or Wonder Girl would be right now?" he asked in English. "You seem to know 'em, and all. Or I could just go for a pizza or something, I've got time I'm sure. What about you?" Supergirl shrugs a little. "< I think they might be in ... I don't know really. I've been having a pretty rough time lately, havent spoken to either of them more than a couple of times since I came to Earth, but they're both really nice>." She pauses. "< I mean, I havent been blasted into another dimension but...>" She shakes her head. "< Never mind. Yeah... yes. Pizza sounds good.>" She walks over to Slobo and puts her hands under his arms. "< Hope you're not afraid of heights>" she mentions before she flies up, carrying the Top Teen as she flies off towards the New York City. Slobo doesn't seem perturbed by the heights. "So, how long have you been on Earth?" he asked. He admitted it felt nice to be so close to a young lady, even if it was just better transportation. "And wouldn't peoples' eyes bug out of their skulls if they saw you ordering pizza? Aren't you, like, famous or something?" Supergirl shrugs a little as she flies with him, speaking in English again. "About 2 months. And my cousin's famous. I'm... I guess famous by proxy, you'd say" She looks down at him while flying. "I could change first?" she says as she flies to Manhattan with Slobo as her 'carry-on.' "Kinda hard to dress with a dude in yer arms," Slobo said, both sarcastic and truthful. "Famous by proxy? What, you the cousin of Superman and all... I'd guess so." He doesn't know about the other super-families out there. "So, Superman, Superboy, Supergirl... original, heh." Supergirl looks at Slobo again as she lands on a rooftop, setting him down. She shrugs a bit. "There are worse things than following Kal's example." She runs her hand through her hair briefly. "Give me a minute or so to pick up my normal clothes and change, okay? Be -right- back." She takes off into the air and flies off in a flash, faster than the eye can register. 30 seconds pass.... 40 seconds... 50 seconds... Slobo would count, but he just kinda drops to a sitting position, and he pokes at one of his boots. After 55 seconds pass, a whoosh of air is felt behind him, followed by a tap on Slobo's shoulder. Kara's standing there, wearing casual clothes - a midriff T-shirt and tight jeans. "Sorry I took so long. Cat in a tree on the way back from Metropolis." Slobo leans backward instead of turning so he can get a good look. "Feetal's gizz," he said. "You're a superheroine and I'm sure you're busy, but frag... wanna go catch a movie sometime?" Supergirl looks at Slobo yet again, with a confused look that's becoming the norm with every other word the Czarnian seems tos ay, repeating his words slowly "Feetal's...gizz" She shakes her head. She -knows- she learned English and several other Earth languages. Must be Czarnian or something. She'd have to learn that language if she can find someone to show her. "I.... guess so. Sure. A movie sounds nice. You wouldnt know where to go for pizza here right?" Is she kidding, she's in New York and doesn't know where to go for pizza. "I don't really have a clue. I've only been in the upstate area, and I only went out with the others in groups. I guess I'm sheltered," Slobo said. "I guess we could walk around?" Supergirl nods. "Door or want me to fly us down?" She motions at the rooftop door access. Slobo shrugs. He steps over to the edge and just hops off. "This's fine!" he shouted as he dropped. Supergirl raises her eyebrows, then shrugs and hops off the edge as well, floating gently down to the ground below. Slobo does no such thing. Luckily he's light, and lands with a light thump in the midst of people. Some of whom freak out, others who just seem nonplussed. However, at the floating blonde in civvies... eh, metas are metas. They probably ignore her after a moment too. Supergirl puts her fingers lightly in her pockets a bit. "Pretty sure I'd get a different reaction in costume. It definitely was a good idea to change." Giving a grin over at the girl, Slobo nods. "I bet. Better off that you don't cause a fracas with your costume. Y'know, I know we just met, but you're..." He pauses. "Y'know, its too soon. Let's just find a pizza joint." Supergirl nods and walks down the street with Lobo. Why was she thinking she'd be the one attracting attention though? Kryptonians look human. Czarnians.... not so much. "So how did you wind up coming across Darkseid anyway?" Slobo shrugged, stopping a moment to look at street corners and wondering just where the hell he is. "I was, uh, I was born on Apokolips," he said ambiguously. "I guess you could say I'm a clone, but I'm not really a clone. Was just part what I was, as far as abilities went. Every drop of blood spilled spouted a new me." He paused, and turned around, meeting Kara's baby blues with his solid yellow eyes. "You ever hear of a guy called Lobo?" he asked, voice a little hushed. Supergirl looks at Slobo, then shakes her head. "No, not really. I havent been here all that long though. Is he another hero?" she asks curiously. She scrunches her nose a bit. "You're from Apokalips? That must have sucked." The top teen's face scrunches. "No, he's not a hero. But he came across Young Justice, and went with them. Something happened, and he... well, he died," he said. "But Lobo can't die. I can't die." Boy, does he sound ambiguous with this explanation. "When every drop of blood that spilled, a new Lobo grew. And each was pissed. Me, though? I was a genetic throwback. A defective copy. Smaller, weaker. Less, uh, bloodthirsty." He smirked. "So I hid. And I helped Young Justice escape while the Lobo army took on the baddies on Apokolips." Supergirl peers around, using telescopic vision. "There's a nice one 6 blocks that way." She sniffs a bit. "The pizza should be out of the oven in a couple of minutes." She looks at him oddly. "Not sure how it's a defect to not be bloodthirsty. Seems like it's a step up, if you ask me." The Czarnian coughs. "Well, an imperfect copy of Lobo," he said. "He's one of the most dangerous beings in the universe. If you see him, uh," he sighs. "Hide if you can." He cleared his throat. "Well, you found it. Lead on, uh..." he paused. "Kara, was it?" Supergirl nods. "Kara. I don't hide though. Not exactly a lightweight" She heads in the direction of the pizza place. "Well, neither am I. I've wrestled and fought with Superboy and everything, just... Lobo doesn't hesitate to try to *kill*. And my genetic memories tell me he's fought Superman more than once. So..." He frowns, looking over at Kara as she leads on. "Just be careful, if you see a really tall, really meaty version of me, okay?" Supergirl nods a bit. "So have I, unfortunately. Well.. man. I mean... fought with Superman." She pauses and adds, "Unfortunately" then looks down a bit before resuming the conversation. "Okay, if I see him I'll hit first and ask questions second. Thanks for the heads up." She finally heads into the pizza place. "I should mention I've never actually had pizza before. What's good?" "Yes," said Slobo as he entered after her. "Whatever you think sounds good when you read it." He grinned. "Lotsa cheese is best, though." Supergirl orders a large pie with extra cheese. She takes out a crumpled up $20 that she got from Clark earlier. She sits and waits for the pizza to come as she looks at you. "So..... um..." she says with a lack of eloquence, not sure what else to say. Slobo rubs at his chin in thought as he heads to a booth to sit across from Kara. He gets a few stares from patrons, but he pays them no mind. "Yeah?" he asked. "So, what do you do, huh? Got a job, going to school?" Supergirl shrugs a little. "Not sure I'm supposed to actually tell... secret identity and I don't really know you well yet... but I'm planning on going to school soon. I mean... learning from the Amazons or Batman or Kal is one thing bit doesnt exactly prepare me for socializing like a normal Earth girl, right?" She bites into the slice of pizza. "Mmm! Seriously, so good!" Snagging himself two slices for now, Slobo chows down with appropriate gusto. "Yup! Yeah, I'd go to school but I'm not sure what good it'd do me. I still wanna find Superboy or someone, see what they're up to. And then check if I might be welcome among 'em again." Supergirl continues to eat her food. "Mmm.. ok well if I see him I'll let you know you're around and looking for him." She takes a second slice. "School's not just about learning you know. It's about being around others your own age in a setting where you're not having to fight for your life all the time." "True, I guess. I mean, Young Justice was the closest thing I had to family. But I'm, well," he smirks, "an alien. Just getting into a school or a job is gonna be hard enough. And... look at me." He doesn't sound ashamed. "I know I'm awesome, but there's no way anyone's just gonna accept me at first glance unless they wear spandex." He laughed. Supergirl shrugs a bit. "I'm an alien too, remember?" She munches on the pizza some more. "Besides, there are ways to hide the um... you know... the way you look. If you want to." "Like what?" Slobo asks. He's not exactly curious, but he's wondering if he should make fun of the ideas. "And you can pass decently." He smirked. "That and if you get a tan here, you're *awesome* as well as hot." And then he pauses. "Er... That was forward. Aw, frag, not gonna lie, you're gorgeous, Kara." Supergirl smiles and shrugs a bit. "If you say so." She finishes off her second slice. She smiles a bit. "I think it's a matter of comparison though. Since I got here, I've spent half my time isolated most of the time and the other half on an island full of Amazons. It sort of skews things compared to the norm." Supergirl holds up her third slice. "As for ways to 'pass'.... lets see... holographic disguises, or even just makeup for you." She motions at the scraggly teen's hair. "I mean other than the skin tone, I can see you passing, especially with some of the hairstyles of earth teens today." Did she just suggest the Top Teen wear makeup? "Well, with my memories I've been around. And I've seen many different forms of beauty... well, sort of. I dated Empress for a little while. Just a few dates here and there." He smiled softly. "Strong-hearted woman. Wonder Girl's really pretty, too. But too goody-goody for my tas-.." he pauses. "Make-up? No. Holograms, maybe. Be interesting enough. I wonder how I'd look as a doofy old human," he said with a laugh. This got a few looks. "Not that I mean any disrespect, but I always viewed me as... well... me." Supergirl nods a bit as you talk, not bothering to mention that she has no idea who Empress is either. "Makeup's a lot less work, you know. I'm sure you'd look fine as a human. It's just way of fitting in. It doesn't change who you are." "I guess," the teen said. Slobo started on his second slice. "But the next part is, I just can't show up in a classroom. I hear I have to register and stuff. That's a pain in the tuckus, I bet." Kara munches on her pizza. "If I can get around that, you can too. Not like I have any more proof of residence than you, right?" She shrugs. "Besides, there are probably people in the JLA or JSA or... well.. Young Justice or something who could make some sort of background, right? There must be a way for those of us who werent born here to still manage to live normal lives? At least sometimes?" "I suppose you gotta point," Slobo said, pointing a finger with gooey cheese on it at the blondie. "I guess I just gotta find someone to talk to. You say you know some of the big names, right?" he asked, nipping the cheese off his finger. Kara nods a little, realizing she's on a fourth slice. Kryptonian metabolism or no, she probably should stop after this one. "I.... guess I do? I could... I don't know, ask around? It's more that my cousin knows people and ..." She just nods a bit and bites into her last slice. "I'll try. Everyone should have the option to have some normality in their lives. It's not like we don't deal with enough weirdness on a regular basis, right?" "Some of us are just weird by our nature," Slobo said with a smile. "So, gonna start school, trying to get some normalcy after two months on this water-covered rock..." Slobo lifted his glass of water to her. "Groovy." Kara smiles and nods, finishing her pizza then taking her glass of water and mimicking him. "Groovy." she says with a smile, taking a sip. She then looks outside. "Um... I have to go. The pizza was nice though, thanks for the company." Slobo blinks, and looks outside, wondering if something might be up. "Everything okay...?" he asked. "And, yeah... was nice meeting you, Kara. I'm sure I'll run into you again." Kara nods a little, looking in a direction where she heard something. She gets up. "Yeah... hostage situation at a bank across town. Hope you don't think it's rude if I leave now. I'll definitely relay your messages though, okay?" And with that, before a response can be made, the blonde girl speeds out of there, leaving a gust of wind in her wake and flies off.